There are very few systems that have integrated a single mobile communications device into one physical unit. Those devices that do exist have not taken a data-centric approach to the problem, they have taken a voice-centric approach to the problem. What this means is that any previous integrated device normally started with the voice component and added on the data component as a separate distinct element. As such, the devices have not offered integration of the voice and data components beyond allowing the user to open an address book and place a phone call to the person specified in the address book entry. Many of today's current advanced phones have this simple feature, but none of them have examined the problem of integrating voice into a data-centric device.
There remains a need for integrated voice and data device that can handle interaction between voice and data events seamlessly and easily for the user. Moreover, there is also a need to allow the user to perform both voice and data actions simultaneously to gain even greater advantage when doing voice or data actions.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a dual mode mobile device that integrates a voice component into the functionality of the data portion.